The End of Tomorrow
by Jounouchi Kun Joey
Summary: *AU* Marik wins, and the world has ended. All is lost, or is it?


A/N: This story is AU, most definitely. But I think it's worth writing anyway, so it will be written whether you guys like it or not :P. Each of the first few chapters are going to tell the back ground of the character whose point of view it is, or the story of how they got where they are. Then we'll get into some real action! So be patient, and enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: The only things I have to my name are $15.40 and an Ancient Elf card. So, as you can see, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh by any stretch of the imagination.  
  
Warnings: Possible, if not probable, character death, some cursing (but not excessively), and dark mature themes.  
  
Rated: Strong PG-13 to possible R depending on how graphic I get.  
  
Based: Mostly off the dub, but parts from what I know about the Japanese Version will most likely find their way in.  
  
Summery: *AU* Marik wins, and takes the puzzle and all three Egyptian God cards, sending the world into chaos and despair. All is lost.or is it? Hope shines in even the darkest of places.  
  
Authoress: Jounouchi Kun Joey (JKJ)  
  
Title: The End of Tomorrow  
  
Chapter 1: Shattered Reality (Serenity's Story)  
  
I was there that day, when hope died and darkness won over the light. I was standing there when everything I knew, everything I loved, was smashed to pieces. And I could do nothing about it.  
  
I sit here and watch the sunrise, as it always does, over a world of desolation and destruction. Joey always told me that watching the sunrise would bring hope to even those in the deepest darkness. There is no hope now big brother, because like you it is dead.  
  
Thinking of Joey makes me want to scream and tear my own heart out. It would be better than this; anything would be better than this! My older brother is gone, is dead. Not physically, but mentally. Marik stripped him of his God Card, the sun dragon of Ra, of his dreams, of his dignity, of his pride, before leaving him to Bakura who stripped him of his soul using the Millennium eye.  
  
I can still remember the last words you said to me, big brother, before Bakura took away from you the last thing you had left. You turned to me, you looked dead already you had lost so much, and placed your hands in mine. You gave me your deck, and told me too take good care of it and Yugi. You told me not to cry, you told me to be brave, you told me to have courage and hope. But you never told me good-bye.  
  
Joey I miss you so much! I need you now, because I failed in my promises! I cry for you every morning as I watch the sunrise, I run and hide from the rare hunters that are searching for the last of the duelists, and I have no hope because hope doesn't exist. But, worst of all, I lost Yugi. I hid like a coward as Yugi faced Marik alone, and lost. I hid and cried as the world ended.  
  
All I have left now is your deck, and I refuse to lose that. You'd be proud to know that I know how to duel now, and have defeated a few rare hunters in order to escape with my life. But that pride would be little compared to the shame you would feel now. You're baby sister is a coward Joey, a hopeless coward.  
  
I know the others are still alive, somewhere, if I could only find them then maybe we'd have a chance of beating Marik. But this world is so vast and there is so much death and disease, how can I dare hope that I could ever find them? Realistically speaking, there's little chance of me finding them, and even less of me finding them alive.  
  
I failed you, in the worst possible ways, big brother. If you were here you'd be ashamed to call me your little sister.  
  
No, no you wouldn't. You'd hold me, and comfort me, and tell me that everything was going to turn out all right somehow. You would say that and I would believe you, because you're my big brother and I would believe you could do anything.  
  
I really believed you could do anything Joey, and I wish I still did. You were my light, my strength, when I didn't have it in me to be strong. You told me once that I was strong, but I'm not strong. I'm not strong Joey, and I never have been.  
  
I almost envy you, Joey. You, in your dead state, don't know what happened. Wherever your soul is, hope is still alive. Not here though, not now. Here reality has been broken, and hope is dead. This is tomorrows end, Joey, and I'm glad you're not here to see it.  
  
End A/N: Okay, this is shorter than I like it to be, but it's good for now. So now you know the temperament of Serenity in this time, and what happened to Joey. Next chapter, Tristan. Please read and review!  
  
-JKJ 


End file.
